The Spider Crew: The God of Chaos
by Masterob
Summary: The Crew is getting bigger to the point where even The Avengers are taking note of them. However Arrogance, Dysfunction within the Group & a Love Triangle between Peter, Gwen & X-23 make things hard for them, even the Spider-man's can't keep things together. What happens however when The god of Mischief Loki decides to make his presence known? Can the Crew defeat a God?
1. Chapter 1: Group Evaluation

**The Crew's biggest mission yet**

* * *

What happens when a group of young heroes get together to form a greater power? A wave of action and emotional events start to occur. Peter Parker, AKA Spider-man knows that feeling all too well.

What started as Spider-man dealing with two villains, Shocker & Electro, led to a team up with the 'Human Torch' Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four, after the two villains had caused a major ruckus when it came to stealing a weapon that Mr. Fantastic had made for S.H.I.E.L.D.

The two villains were then joined by Kraven the Hunter, Mysterio, Rhino & Dr. Octopus to form The Sinister Six. After a battle at a museum, Spider-man & Human Torch were joined by burglar Black Cat AKA Felcia Hardy, anti-hero Venom AKA Eddie Brock & the mysterious duo, Cloak & Dagger AKA Tyrone & Tandy.

After defeating the Six, they went after Dr. Doom and were able to defeat him, getting the start they needed as a team.

Soon when it came to The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, they were joined by X-Men member 'Iceman' Bobby Drake and had several battles, including a building battle against core members Avalanche, Toad, Pyro, Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch. Then came a battle with The Juggernaut, then a battle with Mystique and a battle against Magneto which ended in almost a draw.

Then came the time they teamed with Wolverine to take on Team Weapon X; Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike, Omega Red, Deadpool & Zero. Deadpool had betrayed his team to side with The Crew, who themselves had also been joined by X-23 AKA Laura Kinney as the newest member. Deadpool served as an ally to the group just like Wolverine & Gambit.

The thing about The Crew was the friendships they had when they weren't in costume. Sometimes Peter Parker just wants to hang out with Johnny Storm or Laura Kinney. Even budding romance happened between Peter & Laura, but that took a derailment when Peter's old flame Gwen Stacy returned. This Gwen however is from another dimension and has Spider powers just like Peter does.

While a love triangle between Peter, Laura & Gwen formed, the group had to battle against The Green Goblin. It took a while and a few battles but Goblin was eventually defeated. Gwen stuck around, she wanted to fight the battle she's meant to fight, but doesn't know what.

Gwen did drop a bombshell though, when she goes back to her world, she wants Peter to come with, but Peter would rather Gwen Stacy stick around, tough choice. Peter discussed with his friends and hope they can find a way for both heroes to stay in their respective dimensions and still be together.

Despite everything the group did well with each other, soon The Avengers themselves took notice of their progress. Even Nick Fury now believes they can be a big deal with the right type of training. Soon The Crew were gonna get the respect they longed for.

One day they were invited onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, very curious as to what they wanted. While waiting, Colonel Nick Fury approached the group, "Spider-Crew, glad you can make it", he pulled out his badge, "Of course you know me, Colonel Nick Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the man behind The Avengers Initiative"

Spider-man nodded, "Sure thing Colonel Eye patch", that caused snickering from him, Johnny & Iceman. Black Cat smirked from that but the others rolled their eyes.

Fury also wasn't amused, "Watch it web-head", he cleared his throat, "Anyway it's not really me who wants to speak with you, come with me", he lead them through the Helicarrier.

Everyone followed closely until they reached what looked like a training area and watched The Avengers do their thing. Captain America tossing his shield at targets, Iron Man blasting the targets, Thor smashing with his hammer, Hulk causing his brand of destruction, Hawkeye practicing his archery, Black Panther showcasing his panther abilities, Ant Man shrinking and growing, Wasp flying around and blasting everything, and even Black Widow practicing her abilities.

"Wow, look at The Avengers go!" Spider-man said. Everyone looked impressed by what they saw, though Johnny & Venom maintained the belief they can handle that stuff as well.

Once they finished up, The Avengers met up with The Crew, Cap approached Spider-man and saluted him, "Greetings"

Spider-man saluted back, "Yeah, greetings Cap...uh did you call us over?"

Cap nodded, "Yes, you see we heard about all your heroics and believe you have a lot of potential as a group, we'd like to see that up close for ourselves"

Spider-man looked surprised, "Wait, we get to train here!? Seriously!?"

Cap nodded, "That's right, we wanna see what you youngsters can do".

Spider-man looked excited, "This is so awesome, we get to show off to The Avengers!" he turned to his team, "Spider-Crew, Assemble!"

They each groaned a bit, Johnny spoke up, "Dude, seriously, knock that off".

Spider-man looked a bit annoyed and glum, "Come on guys, I'm your boss, you're supposed to be doing what I say".

"Hey we didn't elect you", Venom stated. The others muttered in agreement, causing Spider-man to groan loudly, "Really? Now? In front of The Avengers!?"

Cap patted Spider-man, "Don't worry, it happens to the best of us, sometimes I myself have trouble keeping The Avengers under control".

Iron Man scoffed, "Sometimes? Be honest Cap". Cap glared at Iron Man, "Not helping".

Spider-man gestured to his team, "Let's just go, we still gotta do the training thing". Spider-Gwen spoke up, "Peter's right, let's get off his case and do what we need to do". The others agreed to it and decided to get the training over with.

The Crew stood in the training room as several bots arrived, these were battle bots made specifically for training, there were a lot, so The Crew had a lot on their plate right now.

Johnny demonstrated first, as the robots fired at him, he zig zagged through the air and blasted the robots with his fire balls and flew down to fire punch the other robots.

Venom approached a set of robots and attacked with his claws and tongue and even used his webbing substance. He also punches holes through several of them or punched their heads off and even ripped several in half.

Cloak & Dagger went in and used the teleportation into light daggers trick on many of them; Cloak would teleport the robots, Dagger would sent the light daggers at them, destroying them.

Iceman glided around, shooting icicle blasts at the robots and also freezing a few so he can punch them to shattered pieces. Then he froze his hands to punch several of them, taking them all out.

Black Cat used her agility and battle prowess to take out several robots, utilizing several strong punches and kicks, and also making good use of her whip.

X-23 just slashed through the robots in pure fury, doing several combinations of hand slashes and the foot slashes, taking them down one by one.

Gwen used her powers to punch the robots a good distance, and used her webs to fling a few of them around.

Spider-man also used his webs, though he was a bit aerodynamic, launching a few robots into the air and punching them around and slamming them down.

Some teamwork moves were used. such as Spider-man knocking them into the air and Johnny blasting them down, Iceman freezing a few and Black Cat kicking them to shatter them, Venom tossing a few at X-23 so she can destroy them with her claws, it was pretty good synergy.

The Avengers, Cap, Iron Man & Thor, looked really pleased so far based on what they saw, they all had great talent. Hawkeye, Ant Man & Wasp watched from nearby as well, sharing some popcorn. Black Cat & Black Widow also paid mind, wondering how far they can possibly go as a team. Even Nick Fury seemed impressed at the development of the heroes, especially in a group, they showed great teamwork.

After a few more drills, the group was finished, though Spider-man looked disappointed, "Is that it? I was hoping for a little more".

"That's enough for now, but you all did well, just the type of skills I wanted to see", Cap said. The Crew approached Cap as he saluted them, "Good work, very proud of you all".

"Thanks Cap, means a lot", Spider-man said. Gwen nodded, "It's an honor to be evaluated by a great hero such as yourself".

Iron Man approached them, "One day, you'll be as good as us, you're almost there at least".

Venom didn't look pleased, "Almost? I think we're already at your level, between dealing with Dr. Doom, Magneto, Weapon X & The Green Goblin, I think we've proven we're at your level".

Spider-man turned to venom almost panic like, "Venom! Don't antagonize them! Remember they're The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes! They were nice enough to evaluate us let's not throw it back in their face!"

Black Cat scoffed, "I'm with Venom on this honestly, I mean I think we're at a point where we're not 'young kids starting out', especially since we've been at this almost all year, I think we're ready to be taken a bit more seriously".

Thor took note of their attitude, not too happy with what they're saying, "You youngsters need to mind your tongue, you may be great heroes but you still have arrogance, not to mention complete disregard to what your leader says".

Johnny chuckled a bit, "Arrogance? Disregard for the words of our leader? I've worked alongside you people before, you're not that perfect either".

Spider-man turned to Johnny, "Come on! Quit screwing this up! They're just giving some constructive criticism!"

Thor nodded, "I suggest you mind what your friend says, he seems to know what's best for all of you".

Gwen stepped forward to face her teammates, "Thor's right, we need to show Spider-man a little respect as our leader and not disrespect those who only wish to help, The Avengers have a lot of experience so it's best if we heed their advice".

X-23 also stepped up, "I'm also with Spider-man, we should pay mind to The Avengers and like Thor said, we need to respect Spider-man as our leader".

Iceman glared a moment, "Are you saying that because you agree with them? Or you just wanna get on Spider-man's good side?"

X-23 extended her claws and glared at Iceman, "What was that Drake!?" Johnny & Black Cat approached her to hold her back.

Spider-man sighed and looked to The Avengers, "Is it ok if we leave so I can try to get things under control here?"

Cap nodded, "That's fine, it's not easy being a leader, my advice is that you shouldn't be too nice, sometimes as a leader you need to step up and lay down the law, make hard choices, once you achieve that, you will be a great leader and your team will be as cohesive as this team".

Spider-man nodded eagerly, "Thank you Cap, I won't let you down!" Spider-man turned to his group, "Spider-Crew, roll out!"

They all glared at him a moment, sans Gwen, X-23 & Johnny, but regardless made their way out. Spider-man sighed, "This won't be easy".

They finally made their way out the Helicarrier, Spider-man groaned big time, "That wasn't smart back there, we could have really ticked off The Avengers!"

"Hey they did sorta disrespect us", Black Cat admitted. The others seemed to slightly agree.

"You can't be serious, they're just trying to help!" Spider-man argued. Dagger shook her head, "Seems like they're just talking down to us, maybe they don't wanna lose their spot".

"Seriously thought Pete, I think we've proven our worth, and The Avengers aren't even that great, they're pretty dysfunctional as well, or should I remind everyone here of Civil War?"

Spider-man face palmed, "We're not gonna grow as a group unless we drop our arrogance and show a little respect to me as your leader".

"And that's another thing", Johnny started stating, "Why are you the leader? I found this group too, I should be co-leader, Like The Avengers have Captain America & Iron Man, this should be The Spider-Torch Crew if anything".

"And honestly Parker, you're not that capable as a leader, sometimes we all had to take charge for ourselves", Venom was saying, "Between not being able to take down Magneto, needing Wolverine's help to bring down Weapon X and the fact that Gwen is the one who stopped Goblin, seems like you still have some leader issues".

Spider-man sighed, "I do my best, but I need your help too, I want this group to be great, we have so much potential". Gwen patted Spider-man, "I'm with Peter on this". X-23 also patted him, "Same here, I think you can do it Peter".

Johnny rolled his eyebrows, "Surprise, surprise, your harem agrees with you". That enraged X-23, "What was that Storm!?" Johnny backed off a bit, "Hey it's no secret you two are heads over heels in love with Peter, so of course you're gonna take his side".

X-23 stepped forward with her claws out, ready for a fight, "You wanna go Storm!?" Johnny didn't back down, he just started going into Flame On mode when Spider-man shouted, "Enough! Maybe we just need a break from each other, let's split up, get the hostility out of our systems, and meet again later on, maybe in the Baxter Building".

Everyone seemed to agree on that. "Ok Peter, we'll take that order, but we need to talk more later", Johnny said. The heroes started leaving one by one, though Gwen & X-23 stayed with Spider-man.

"You want us to go too Pete?" Gwen asked. Spider-man shook his head, "No, since you're still here, I need to talk with both of you, I have some concerns to get off my chest".

The two nodded and followed Spider-man to his apartment complex.

Meanwhile a man is watching various events in New York City from his throne room, clutching to his staff.

"Looks like there's some trouble brewing in New York City, this should be a bit interesting, I look forward to meeting This Spider-Crew, though I have some business to take care of with my brother Thor and his friends first". He stood up and grinned, "How will they fair against The God of Mischief, Loki?"

Loki let out an evil laugh, ready to make a few plans for his domination of the Midgard Realm.

* * *

 **Rivalries between Groups, Dysfunction in a team, Love Triangle & an invasion from Loki, things aren't looking good right now.**


	2. Chapter 2: Evil Plan Begins

**The trial draws near**

* * *

Spider-man arrived at his Apartment Complex with Gwen & X-23, all of them shifted into their civilian clothes before entering the building.

They made their way into Peter's Apartment, Peter led them to his kitchen area and they all sat together at a table.

"So Peter, is there something you wanted to get off your chest?" Gwen asked.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, it's about this little Love Triangle that seems to be forming, listen girls, it's very flattering that you both seem to like me, personally I consider myself lucky that two very attractive ladies have a thing for me, but I'm worried that it might get a bit out of hand, the last thing I want is that you two start literally fighting over me, we have to remain a team so it might be in everyone's best interest if we cool it on the romance that's building here".

That caused some worries from the two heroines, Gwen spoke first, "Hold off until when exactly?"

"Until I decide how we're gonna go about this, the thing is you're both great girls and I hate the idea of having to choose between you two, so I need to know for sure who I want and know how to do it without hurting the other girl, you're not just teammates, you're my friends, and I care about you both, I just don't know how to go about this right now".

The two ladies nodded, they understood his position and knew he's too nice a guy to really do or say anything that would hurt either of them, plus they also know of his guilt complex so they decided to tread carefully on this.

"We're totally cool with that Pete, right Laura?"

Laura nodded, "Yeah, we're not gonna put you in an awkward position".

Peter smiled in relief, "Thanks girls, you're both very sweet, I almost wish I could have you both, though that would probably be demeaning".

Gwen looked curiously at Peter, "How so?" Peter looked surprised at the question, "For one it would make you both look like tramps, I couldn't do that to you obviously".

"Suppose we didn't mind that and we were willing to share, would you?" Laura asked. Peter couldn't believe what she was asking, "Laura, I can't take you both as my girlfriends, what message would that send? I'll look like some type of player".

"But you won't be Peter, I'll go as far as to say that if we were your girlfriends, you would treat both of us with respect, not saying you should if you don't feel comfortable, but if the only thing stopping you is the taboo then don't worry about that, we're ok".

Peter felt really awkward right now, two of his teammates just suggested a harem relationship, that sounds so odd though, he liked the girls and deep down liked the idea, but it just seemed wrong to him, "I'm gonna go grab a snack, be right back", Peter said and went to his fridge.

Gwen could sense Peter felt odd about this, but she was confident this idea could work, despite the taboo involved, Harem relationships seems so...fantasy like, but she figured it's a good way for her and Laura to be happy.

Peter himself hated this, not because of the discomfort, but the bad message it sends. He respects both Gwen & Laura and refuses to put them in a position that makes them look bad, he doesn't need them gaining bad reps.

Laura herself was a bit unsure about this, she doesn't really like the idea of having to share Peter, though she might need to take this opportunity if she wants to be with him, besides it's just an experiment.

Peter returned to the table, he had a bag of chips, though he offered to the girls, both denied however. Gwen spoke again, "So Peter, what's your stance on this idea? Be honest, you have a say in this too, we're not gonna drag you into anything that you don't wanna do".

Peter pondered over the situation, not an easy decision, this isn't fun and games, he's actually considering taking two ladies in as his girlfriends. After a moment of thinking, he turned to the ladies, "Look girls, you're both very attractive, but I can't just take you both in as my girlfriends, I won't feel like I'm showing you any respect by doing that, you deserve better than to share a guy", Peter said.

Gwen nodded, "Maybe so, but considering we both have strong feelings for you and instead of heartbreak, we just share, I mean think of this as a compromise, an experiment, you do like experiments, you can try it out and decide if it can work, if not then we can drop the idea and try again, sound good?"

Peter once again found himself thinking over that scenario, the science experiment argument was a pretty good one he had to admit, plus no harm in just trying possibly.

"I guess we could try it, no harm in that right?" Peter asked.

Gwen nodded, "Right, just a little science experiment, I'm ok with that, and I'm sure Laura is, right Laura?"

Laura nodded, "Sure thing I guess, I'm pretty curious myself, though how do we go about this?"

Gwen thought, "For starters, he can date us both, kiss us both, basically the same stuff boyfriends and girlfriends do, except he has twice as many girlfriends, so it works out".

Laura figured that would be fine, new thing to try, "Can't hurt to give it a shot...though now I'm curious about another thing...what about me and you? Do we do that stuff with each other?"

Gwen shrugged, "Only if you're comfortable, we can use it to entertain Peter if anything".

Peter blushed, "You girls don't have to do that, you have seld-respect, don't discard that for my sake".

Gwen shook her head, "We don't mind, you're a sweet guy, you deserve it". Laura nodded, "You're probably the most decent guy I know, maybe you do deserve 2 girlfriends".

Peter shook his head, "This feels so...weird, oh well, guess we better put this experiment to work".

Gwen nodded and approached Peter with a hug, as did Laura, both holding themselves close to him, each by his side.

Peter hugged them both close to him, this was gonna be weird, but part of him liked that.

Meanwhile The Avengers themselves are practicing their skills a bit at the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier while discussing The Crew.

"So what are your thoughts on this group of kids?" Cap asked.

"I see potential in Spider-Man and Spider-Woman, maybe some in Cloak & Dagger, the others could use a little work", Iron Man said while adjusting his arm canons.

"I myself thing that young X-23 can be a vital warrior, all she needs is proper training & discipline", Thor stated.

"Not sure, they each have potential, but other than Spider-man, none of them really stood out much to this world, except Venom, but not in the best way", Wasp said.

"Hey Venom's a good one at least, just needs to make sure he has a push in the right direction", Hulk said.

"Meh, I sat they're just one of those things that eventually are gonna fade away", Hawkeye said. He was busy lying down, aiming his arrows seemingly nowhere.

Cap thought a moment, "I myself thing they each have what it takes, and are fine heroes, they have good synergy, though it could be better if they listened to their leader more often".

The others nodded in agreement; soon the alarm went off, something was wrong in the world. Nick Fury ran to them, concern in his eye, "We have trouble, let's go!"

They rushed over to the monitors where the danger signs flashed and Fury activated a few things, "We detected some strange magic recently, it seems to be Asgardian magic, and it's attacking a giant bank".

Thor pondered, "It could be my brother Loki, I'm almost sure of it, but why would he attack a bank? What use would he have for Midgard currency?"

Iron Man looked curious as well, "Yeah, this is too small time for Loki, what is he up to?"

"Who cares, just go after him and deal with him before it gets worse!" Fury ordered.

The Avengers nodded and left in a large group after Loki. It consisted of Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Ant Man, Wasp, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Black Panther and Ms. Marvel.

It seemed weird to send so many top heroes for a Bank Robbery, but this is Loki they're dealing with, they can't take any chances here.

They arrived at the Bank that Loki was at; they looked around and saw a ton of damage done by Loki.

"Wonder what could be here that Loki seems interested in knocking this bank over?" Wasp stated.

Thor looked a bit unsure, "Something about this just doesn't seem right, my brother wouldn't do something like this unless there's an ulterior motive, he's after something bigger".

Just then Loki had mysteriously appeared nearby, "How right you are brother". They turned to see Loki standing there, staff in hand and an evil grin.

"Loki! What are you planning!?" Thor shouted. "Why are you stooping low enough to rob a bank?" Cap asked.

Loki chuckled as he paced, "I mainly did this as a trap, though you were not the ones I wanted to bring over, I had another group in mind".

Thor's curiosity peaked, "Who? Who are you searching for?"

Loki stopped and turned to Thor, "That's a surprise I'm afraid, can't have you blurting out my secret after all".

Thor angrily approached Loki, threatening him with his hammer, "I am serious brother, what is your plan!?"

Loki looked at Thor with a pitiful face, "Temper, temper, brother, you don't want to destroy the city in rage do you? That wouldn't make you look too good".

Hulk then grabbed Loki by his torso and lifted him, "This isn't a game Loki, start talking!"

Loki smiled and then looked towards an opening portal, out of it came a few Frost Giants, much to the surprise of The Avengers.

"What is the meaning of this Loki!?" Thor asked. Loki grinned, "I just asked a few friends for the land of Ymir to assist in my Ultimate Goal".

The Avengers focused their attention on the Frost Giants, who were ready to fight.

"Avengers, attack!" Cap said and tossed his Shield at them, knocking them over. The Frost Giants rushed in to attack them. Hulk himself dropped Loki to assist his allies.

Loki watched as the little war took place, with Cap whacking the frost giants with his shield, Iron Man blasting them with his hand beams and chest beams, Hulk punching them each back, Thor using his hammer to take them out.

Loki looked around, hoping for his initial targets to arrive, though it's likely they were informed The Avengers would have this under control.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to make sure The Avengers stay out of my way…or rather use them to my Advantage", Loki said with a grin and looked to his staff, "Time to practice my enhanced magic".

While they were fighting, Loki activated some magic on his staff while the group kept fighting.

Black Panther had slashed the giants, moving too quickly for them to catch and dodging their strikes. He went in and slashed a few down, though Loki appeared behind him and aimed the staff at his head and chanted a spell at him.

Panther's eyes started to glow as Loki let out an evil laugh. Wasp & Ant Man had taken down a few of the First Giants and looked to Loki & Black Panther.

"Hey back away you creep!" Wasp shouted and rushed at Loki, but suddenly Black Panther had punched her back.

"T'challa, what the hell are you doing!?" Ant Man asked. Black Panther then kicked Ant Man back and went to battle against him. While that was happening, Loki used his magic to control Wasp as well. She went to assist Black Panther in taking down Ant Man.

Hawkeye took out several Frost Giants with his archery skills and then turned to attack Loki but he dodged out the way and whacked Hawkeye down with his staff. He then grabbed Hawkeye and managed to get him under his control as well.

"This is just too easy", Loki said. Hawkeye looked to the other Avengers and attacked them, starting with Ms. Marvel, much to her confusion, "Clint, what's wrong!?"

Loki chuckled, "You're all nearly under my control". Just then Ant Man was knocked to Loki, taken down from his fight with Wasp & Black Panther. He then used his magic to control Ant Man as well, "Excellent".

Next up was Black Widow, after battling against The Frost Giants; she got surrounded by the Mind Controlled Avengers. First to attack was Hawkeye but she dodged and kicked him, then she dodged a punch from Ant Man and cart wheeled to attack Wasp. Black Panther then grabbed Black Widow and then slammed her on the ground and started striking her with some punches. Hawkeye picked her up and whacked her with his bow as Loki had arrived and whacked down Black Widow.

Loki used his staff to control her as well, then he went to the downed Ms. Marvel and mind controlled her as well, leaving the last four Avengers.

The core Avengers realized they were starting to become outnumbered, they stood there ready for a fight against The Frost Giants & their allies.

"Loki, what have you done!?" Thor shouted.

"I had planned this for that other young group, but you all arte making nice test subjects", Loki said.

"What young group!?" Cap shouted. Loki rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll tell you, you see I was hoping to see Spider-Man's little friends here, hence why I stooped low enough to attack a mediocre bank. Unfortunately it brought you all over, but it's like this world's saying, I'm taking the lemons and making lemonade".

Thor's eyes widened, "Why do you want Spider-Man's group!? What is your goal!?"

"That I'll explain another time, now my allies, attack!" Loki ordered.

The Avengers backed off a little, Cap turned to Thor, "We need to warn them before any harm is done, you must find The Spider Crew!"

Thor looked curious, "Any reason I am chosen to go? What about you? I cannot leave my allies, you will surely be mind controlled".

Cap nodded, "I'm aware, but I'm sending you because you know more about this situation at hand, you can give them any Asgardian info they might need. Plus the last thing you want is Loki figuring out how to get his hands on your Mjolnir, you're the perfect one for this", Cap stated.

Thor looked a bit unsure but nodded regardless, "If you insist, but I will come back for you", he looked to the others, "All of you!"

The others nodded, then Iron Man spoke, "We appreciate that, now hurry up and get going! We'll cause a diversion!"

Iron Man blasted the ground hard enough to cause a smoke screen, allowing Thor to escape while they stayed behind to fight.

Loki wanted to pursue Thor, but decided against it, "Perhaps he do my favors for me, not like it will make a difference".

Loki did his evil laugh as The remaining Avengers fought against his army.

Watching from the distance were the brother-sister duo of Scarlet Witch & Quicksilver, each looking a bit concerned about what they saw.

"What do we do now Pietro?" Scarlet asked.

Quicksilver looked on in concern, "Not sure Wanda, but Loki being here is gonna endanger everyone, including us, we can't allow that", he turned to her, "I hate to say this, but we're gonna need to form some uneasy alliances".

Scarlet nodded, "Yeah…besides I would like to see him again". Pietro looked curious, "Him? Him who?" he then realized who she meant, "Oh please don't tell me you mean…"

Cut to The Baxter Building, and knocking on the front door. The door opened and we see Johnny standing there, he was surprised as to who was seen standing there, "Thor?"

Thor looked to Johnny with an urgent expression, "We have a major problem, we must round up your allies, quickly!"

Johnny looked a bit concerned, what's happening that has Thor all worried?

* * *

 **A War is about to brood.**

 **(I apologize if the fight scene seems rushed).**


	3. Chapter 3: Emotions and Alliances

**Invasion Coming**

* * *

Johnny had called for his allies at Thor's request, though he was still somewhat concerned as to why Thor was here, and why it was so urgent that they see The Crew, especially since The Avengers made it clear they weren't sure how ready this Crew was.

It wasn't long before each of The Crew were in the Baxter Building, a little curious as to what's been going on, though they had an idea since they heard of a mishap that happened near a bank, and were told The Avengers took care of it. But they wondered, why The Avengers? They don't deal with Street Level crime.

"What's going on Thor?" Spider-man asked, "Why did you call us here? Where are the other Avengers?"

Thor clutched his hammer and told his story, "They have been captured by my brother Loki".

That took the heroes by surprise, the Avengers being captured? How could Loki capture Earth's Mightiest Heroes?

"Loki's got your teammates?" Johnny asked, then a thought occurred to him, "Wait was Loki behind The Bank Robbery we heard about?"

Thor nodded, "Yes, The Bank Robbery was intended to be a trap for all of you, Loki wanted you to have come".

That worried The Crew, what does Loki want with them? What could he want with them?

"Since when is Loki interested in us?" Black Cat asked.

"Yeah, that just seems weird, we're just a street level group, no way we could pose a threat to Loki, what need would he have for us?" Iceman wondered.

Thor shrugged, "I am not sure, but I do know you're all in danger, if Loki finds you he may exact his initial plan", Thor sighed and spoke sternly, "You must defeat Loki, before he takes you in like he took my comrades".

The Crew looked around, then back to Thor and nodded. "We'll handle it Thor", Spider-Man reassured.

The others nodded in agreement, this battle wouldn't be easy, but they can manage. Thor gave his nod of approval, "Good, then let us prepare, get some rest, tomorrow meet me at S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, we shall make our battle plans there!"

With that Thor made his way out of The Baxter Building, leaving the others to discuss the situation amongst themselves.

"Man, quite a goal we have now, to take down the God of Mischief", Spider-Man said.

Johnny nodded, "Won't be easy, Loki's always been a tough opponent, with The Avengers by his side that's gonna make things even tougher".

Venom scoffed, "The way we see it, this is our opportunity to prove ourselves superior to The Avengers, to show we can handle anything they can, only better".

Black Cat nodded, "Venom's got the right attitude, with all due respect to The Avengers, this is our moment and opportunity".

"We can finally be the hero group we were destined to be", Johnny stated with some pride. That got a sign of approval from several within the group.

"This is a big opportunity, which means we have to work extra hard not to blow it", Spider-Man stated.

Gwen stepped up, "That means a lot of focus and determination", she turned to Spider-Man, "And I'm sure Spider-Man can lead us in the right direction".

Spider-Man nodded and stood before all of them, "This means listening to my orders and not giving me a hard time about it".

"But giving you a hard time is fun, it causes you to get a humorous headache", Johnny said while joking.

Spider-Man's eye started twitching but took a breath to relax, "Seriously, work with me everyone, every team needs a great leader, granted I may not be the best leader, I do care enough to make sure you all get through this", Spider-Man said.

The group nodded, Iceman spoke up, "We'll trust you on this Pete, I just hope you know how to deal with The Avengers".

"I can get advice from Thor about that, but we've all had run ins with them at some points, remember Civil War?" Spider-Man asked. They all remembered Civil War, except Venom, sorta, the host body was different but the suit remembers. Spider-Man continued, "Not the first time we've faced them, maybe being mid-controlled makes them a little more vulnerable because they're not themselves".

Johnny raised his hand, "Or Loki increased their strength and made them more violent". That got him a few glares, "Just being honest".

"Johnny, seriously, this isn't helping", Black Cat said.

Spider-Man lifted his mask a bit to rub the sweat off his face, this was gonna be really stressful, but he had to try his best with it.

With Loki, he was at his HQ with The Avengers standing guard nearby him, "I have The Earth's Mightiest heroes in my grasp, all except my brother Thor", he rubbed the top of his staff, "No matter, I will deal with him soon enough, not to mention he's likely getting the same group of heroes I want, so it's a win for me regardless".

Loki sat back, "I've got so much more planned, but not today, I've had enough fun for one day, gotta save something for tomorrow", he looked over his plans with a sinister smile, "And boy do I have something planned".

Back at the Baxter Building, the heroes are just about to leave; everyone had gone home except Spider-Man, X-23 & Gwen.

Spider-Man had quite a bit of things on his mind, not just the Loki situation, but the situation with his newly formed Harem of Gwen & Laura. He needed some guidance on this, so he went to the one guy he can trust with his problems.

"Hey, Johnny, mind if I ask you something? In private?" Spider-Man asked.

Johnny nodded, "Sure thing", he called to the two girls, "I need to speak with Peter on something personal, you two mind waiting?"

The girls shook their heads. "We don't mind, go on!" Gwen said.

The guys nodded and walked off to another room. Gwen herself sighed and removed her mask. She then turned her attention to Laura, "So Laura, I'd like to know your thoughts about this Harem thing? Are you fine with it?"

Laura shrugged, "Part of me likes it, another part finds it degrading, why should we have to share a guy?"

Gwen started to explain, "I know it's not normal, and it's a bit weird, but at this point we're running low on options. Peter can't choose between us and if we take turns dating him it might get too competitive and it will stress him out. The way I see it is that we share him for a bit and see how it works, if it can work then good on us. But if it doesn't work, then we break it off and just accept whatever he decides to do".

Laura looked to the side a bit unsure, "Still, it just seems like a weird idea".

"Like I said, just an experiment, if it works then good on us, if it doesn't then life goes on. Besides I may end up going home soon, so you'll probably have him all to yourself then", Gwen said.

Laura sighed, "Fine".

Gwen smiled in relief, "Good…now then let's discuss this later, we have to focus more on figuring out a plan to stop Loki".

Laura thought a moment, "Think he's the one you were destined to battle? Think he's the reason you came here?"

Gwen realized that point, "That's a good point, maybe he's out for the Multiverse…this might be my big mission".

Laura extended her claws, "Looks like we got a hell of a fight to get ready for, now use that brain of yours and figure something out".

Gwen nodded and began to think of ideas and strategies to use against Loki.

Meanwhile Peter is explaining his situation to Johnny, "Here's my situation Johnny. Gwen likes me, Laura likes me, so in order for them to settle things calmly, they decided on one…solution", Peter started to trail off.

Johnny looked curious, "Which is?"

Peter sighed and spat it out, "They both want a Harem relationship with me".

Johnny looked at Peter very confused, "I fail to see the problem here".

"Johnny, they both want to date me, at the same time!" Peter explained.

Johnny looked like he couldn't understand this situation, "I see; two very attractive and damn fine looking chicks want to date you at the exact same time, any other problems? Did you recently win The Lottery as well?"

Peter glared angrily, "Dammit Johnny! I can't handle two girlfriends, I could barely handle one, besides what if Felicia wants in on that!?"

Johnny once again looked confused, "Gee that would be terrible, to have three lovely ladies by your side, oh the tragedy of it all!"

Peter wasn't happy with Johnny's sarcasm, "Johnny, maybe you'd like three girls at your side, but it's not my thing".

"Just try it out, see where it goes", Johnny said.

Peter sighed, "That's what Gwen said, to treat it like an experiment".

"There you go, you're a nerd, you love experiments", Johnny said.

Peter was displeased at the 'nerd' comment, "Gee thanks Johnny", he sighed, "Either way I gotta get home and make some battle plans, Loki's gonna be a tough challenge for sure".

Johnny nodded, "Sure thing, oh and don't forget your harem, I bet you wanna break those girls in tonight", he joked.

Peter face palmed, "I hate you…so much".

He then left the room while Johnny smugly smiled, "he's luckier than He knows".

Later on after Spider-Man left with his two ladies, Johnny went to his living room and plopped himself on the couch and turned on the TV to watch the Football game.

After a few minutes he heard a knock on his door, "Dammit, what now?"

He walked to the door and after he opened it, much to his surprise he found Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch.

"Hello Johnny, it's been a while", Scarlet Witch said.

Johnny was surprised, "Pietro? Wanda? What brings you both here?"

"For the record, it was her idea", Quicksilver said while gesturing to Scarlet Witch.

Scarlet glared and turned to Johnny, "We're here because of the whole Loki situation, we know you're about to battle him, and we want to help".

Johnny raised his eyebrow, "What for? What do you have to gain?" he then had a sly smile, "Or do you just want another round with The Human Torch?"

Quicksilver grabbed him in a threatening way, "Watch it Storm! I still haven't forgotten what you did to my sister!"

Johnny put his hands up defensively, "Hey easy there! I'm just joking!"

Scarlet sighed, "Pietro, put him down". Quicksilver reluctantly let Johnny go, allowing Scarlet to continue, "I assure you Johnny, that has nothing to do with it, not that it wasn't enjoyable, truth be told I was mainly curious, that has since faded though".

Johnny felt dejected, "Fine then, let's just talk, but you should know that the others might not trust you both so easily".

"You have Black Cat & Venom on your team, what's wrong with us?" Quicksilver stated.

"For one you've fought all of us before, except X-23 & Spider-Woman but the fact that you tried destroying our group once doesn't help, two you're the son & daughter of Magneto", Johnny said.

"Just because our father's an evil villain and nearly wiped you all out doesn't mean we can't be of assistance, even our father would realize this danger", Scarlet said.

"Loki's a threat to all of us, he already has The Avengers under control, who knows who else he can control, we just want to stay out the way and fight with a somewhat capable team", Quicksilver said.

Johnny raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean somewhat capable?"

Scarlet raised her hand defensively, "Ignore him, you are a great group, you did defeat us after all".

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, and you were capable enemies, you'll be even greater heroes".

Quicksilver groaned, "Fine then, let's just get this planning underway".

Johnny wondered if bringing these two in was a good idea, but he'll discuss it with his team later, besides he thinks he can trust them, at least Scarlet Witch, "Head to the kitchen, we'll talk for a bit, then head to The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier tomorrow, hopefully they don't attempt to arrest or kill you".

That made the siblings a bit concerned but decided to trust Johnny on this. "Will do Johnny", Scarlet said.

As Quicksilver went to the kitchen, Johnny approached Scarlet, "After all this, you think you and I can try, you know, dating again?"

Scarlet offered a sly smile, "We'll see what happens".

Johnny could live with that, "Fine by me".

The three went to discuss plans in the kitchen; they had a big moment the next day.

* * *

 **The Crew looks to be growing a bit, even if it's temporary.**


	4. Chapter 4: Leadership Troubles

**Peter's gonna have quite some trouble dealing with two girls.**

* * *

Peter went back to his apartment, joined by Gwen & Laura.

"What a day, gonna be busy tomorrow, trip to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier", Peter said.

"Hopefully we can beat Loki, but Laura and I made a few plans, we'd like to go over them with you Peter", Gwen said

Peter nodded, "Sounds good, run them by the team tomorrow, hopefully they'll listen and not blow me off", Peter said.

Gwen thought a moment, she knows he has a point, "Peter, I know this might be hard, but if you want them to listen to you, you need to assert yourself".

Laura nodded, "Yeah quit being such a nice guy, step up!"

Peter rubbed his eyes, "Not that easy girls", he focused his attention to them, "I'm not really the type to be all 'Nick Fury' like, I see myself more as a 'Mr. Fantastic' like leader, I'm sure he doesn't need to tough talk his team".

"Because they're his family, his team is him, his wife, his childhood best friend and his brother-in-law, who barely listens to him", Gwen pointed out.

"And that brother-in-law is now your problem, Johnny, while your friend, can be a bit of a wise-ass to you Peter", Laura pointed out.

"Exactly, they all have issues listening to you sometimes, because you lack the confidence in your voice and attitude, you need to show a little force", Gwen said, shaking her fist to emphasize the force part.

"You mean beat them up?" Peter asked.

Gwen gave him a deadpanned look, "No...I mean just be a little tougher, remind them who's boss".

"Right tougher", Peter said, then thought a moment, "How would I go about doing that though?"

"Just talk tougher, if you need help ask Thor, he's commanded armies", Laura said.

Peter nodded, "Ok, sounds good", he checked the time, "Getting late, I should head to bed, think you girls could find a place to sleep?"

"We have a place in mind", Gwen said.

"Oh really? Where?" Peter asked.

Minutes later, Peter is laying in his bed, with Gwen to his right and Laura to his left, really unusual for him.

"Gotta admit, this is really new", Peter said.

"Yeah it is, but I can get used to it", Gwen said while cuddling next to Peter.

"Same", Laura said, also cuddling next to him.

Peter hesitantly held both girls close, though he has to admit, this feels kinda nice, "Just rest up".

"Right, night Peter", Gwen said and kissed kid.

"Yeah goodnight", Laura said and gave him a kiss of her own.

Peter turned off the light, ready for a pleasurable sleep, though one comment from Laura may prevent that.

"Wait, when do we start figuring out how he can probably do us both?" Laura asked.

Peter groaned loudly at the mere mention of that, though deep down he also wanted to know, and he might get his answer sooner than later.

The next morning the heroes made their way to The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Spider-Man, Spider-Gwen & X-23 were the first ones there.

"First ones, so far great leadership trait, early arrivals", Gwen said.

Spider-Man nodded, "Guess so".

Thor approached the trio, "Glad you can make it, hopefully the others arrive soon but let's get you all comfortable", Thor offered,

The trio went to the briefing room and sat down, awaiting their allies.

"I hope this goes well, taking on Loki is no small feat", Spider-Man said.

"No kidding, luckily we have Thor helping us, though we're gonna have to work double hard to take him down", Gwen said.

Soon Cloak and Dagger arrived via teleportation.

"We're here", Dagger said. Cloak simply waved.

"Good, so far that's half of us, we just need to wait for Johnny, Bobby, Felicia and Eddie", Spider-Man said.

Meanwhile Johnny is on his way to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier with Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch joining him.

"Now remember, they might freak out from seeing you, so just relax and let me handle most of the talking, I'll convince them you're on our side", Johnny said.

"Sounds reasonable, hopefully they can understand that", Scarlet said.

"They better", Quicksilver added, earning a concerned look from Johnny and Scarlet Witch.

"Let's just go in", Johnny said.

Later on Venom, Black Cat and Iceman had already arrived.

"Where the hell is Johnny? Did he sleep in again?" Venom asked.

"Be patient Eddie", Spider-Man said.

Soon Johnny finally arrived, "Sup teammates".

"Where the hell have you been Storm!?" X-23 shouted.

"I know I'm late, but I just found ourselves some allies, you remember the Maximoff Siblings right?" Johnny asked and gestured to Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch.

"Hello everyone", Scarlet greeted. Quicksilver just did a simple wave.

The others heroes got into a fighting stance.

"Johnny, why are Wanda and Pietro here!?" Bobby asked.

Johnny did a 'calm down' gesture, "Hey take it easy, they're just here to help!"

"Help with what? Our destruction!?" Venom asked.

"Listen, they said they want to help us stop Loki, and I think we can trust them", Johnny said.

"Of course you'd think that, you and her got it on apparently!" Venom said.

Johnny blushed, "Thanks Venom". Scarlet blushed too, she was just curious for a bit, she should have realized it'd come back to bite her a few times.

Thor had just been standing there watching this, "I believe it is actions like this that cause others to believe you are not so capable as a group".

Scarlet spoke up, "Take it from me God of Thunder, they are a very capable unit, I have felt their power first hand".

"They got lucky", Quicksilver bluntly stated.

That caused a groan from the group, except X-23 and Gwen since they weren't in the group at the time, though they understood the frustration.

"You are capable, I believe you have potential, but you need to act like a more cohesive unit", Thor said.

"That includes listening to Spider-Man", Gwen pointed out.

Johnny looked to Spider-Man, "Yo Spidey, what do you think of the siblings? Think we can trust them?"

Spider-Man approached them and got a good look at them, "So far I'm not detecting a dangerous vibe from them", he thought a bit, "Just answer me this, why do you want to help us?"

"Because Loki is very dangerous, we're not doing this so much to help you, but because we realize his danger", Scarlet said.

Spider-Man looked a bit unsure, "How can we trust that you won't end up betraying us?"

"Why would we? I don't think Loki is interested in recruiting us since he has The Avengers, not to mention if we betray you, it might get us killed", Scarlet answered.

Spider-Man thought a bit more, then called over his teammates for a huddle.

After a few minutes of talking, Spider-Man approached them, "We'll give you a shot, but we're gonna keep a close eye on you both".

"Fine with us, right Pietro?" Scarlet asked.

"Don't care, I just want to deal with Loki", Quicksilver said.

Thor groaned, "What is it with the youth and that arrogance, it is also present in Venom and the female Wolverine".

"I'm X-23! Not a female Wolverine!" X-23 shouted angrily. She sometimes hates the Wolverine comparisons, even though she does look up to him sometimes.

"Regardless, I summoned you all here because I wanted to prepare you all for your battle against my brother Loki", Thos started explaining, "He shall be a strong opponent, so I want you all to be prepared. Plus he has my allies, so you may have to do battle against them".

Spider-man looked surprised, "You want us to fight The Avengers? That sounds very risky".

"Come on Spider-Man, show some leadership!" X-23 shouted.

"I am, I don't want to endanger my team by having them fight enemies they might not be ready for", Spider-Man said.

"Oh so now we're not good enough?" Iceman asked.

"Thanks for the positive reassuring", Dagger complained.

"Yeah we can't all be Amazing", Venom said.

Spider-Man groaned, "I'm not trying to say you can't, I just don't want you to do anything over your head!"

That caused some group bickering until Thor used his hammer to strike lightning into the ceiling, damaging it a bit.

"Dammit Thor! Stop using your hammer indoors!" they heard Fury shouted.

"My apologies Colonel!" Thor shouted and then spoke to The Crew, "As for you all, you may be talented but Spider-Man has every reason to be concerned about your abilities to handle my brother and The Avengers, for one you are all too arrogant to do this and you are once against disrespecting you leader. Spider-Man is not trying to disrespect your abilities, as a leader he must make sure his team is ready for a task. A bad leader would let his team go in unprepared, when Captain America is unsure he never sends any teammate in, and for that is why we trust him as a leader, he knows better".

The others looked aside a bit annoyed, Thor spoke again, "I am here to help prepare you all for the fight, one way to do so is to train in our facility, you need to work on your arrogance and your respect for your leader, now let us go!"

The Crew reluctantly followed Thor, most unsure about this situation. While Gwen and X-23 trusted Spider-Man's leadership, the others had some doubts about Spider-man. Scarlet herself would trust Spider-Man, she needed to prove that she's on his side so the best way is to show respect for the leader, though her brother thought otherwise. He wasn't gonna take orders from Spider-Man.

Johnny and Felicia liked Spider-Man and considered him a great bro and attractive guy respectively, but even they weren't sure about him. They know he has lack of confidence sometimes so they worried about the idea of him being a leader.

Venom, Cloak, Dagger and Iceman however were all unsure, aside from Venom, they too thought he was a great guy, Venom had _some_ respect for him but it's barely there. Not to mention Venom and Iceman believed they can handle The Avengers.

But they all had to suck it up and deal with it, for now they'll see what they need to do.

Meanwhile the Frost Giants are in the city, attacking one part for target practice. A few Street Level heroes like Daredevil, Elektra, Luke Cage and Iron Fist went to battle them, but it was proving to be a lot.

"Where are these things coming from!?" Iron Fist asked as he punched them away.

"Not sure, but if we don't eliminate them, they're gonna take over the city!" Elektra shouted while slashing them with her Sais.

"Once they're done there won't be much of the city left", Luke said while punching them away.

"We can't let that happen, keep fighting!" Daredevil shouted, whacking them away with his Billy Rod.

Not too far away, Shocker and Electro are watching this all go down. The heroes are putting up a valiant effort but it's proving to be a tough situation.

"This Loki guy is proving to be really tough", Shocker said.

"Yeah, think he might get involved in our business? New York is our turf after all", Electro said.

"Loki just wants to deal with The Avengers most likely, we'll be fine", Shocker said.

"He better not, we worked hard at our craft to take over, not gonna let some dejected second rate god ruin that for us".

"Second rate you say?" they heard a voice say. Both villains turned around and saw Loki with an evil smile.

"Holy shit!" Shocker shouted and both got into a fighting stance.

"I'm sorry; do you believe you two can handle a God?" Loki asked in a condescending tone.

"Back off, we've taken Spider-Man to his limit! We're also taken his team to his limit!" Shocker warned.

Loki chuckled, "That's a nice story, meanwhile I have defeated The Avengers, keyword is 'defeated' as in not failed".

"We'll show you!" Electro shouted and went to attack Loki but he whacked Electro back with his staff and knocked him to the Frost Giants, with him getting caught up in the battle.

Frost Giants went after him so he used his electricity to fight them off, blasting them back. But as quickly as he blasted them, more arrived in it's place.

"These damn monsters!" Electro shouted as he blasted them.

Shocker noticed Electro's situation, but considering his own against Loki, he got into a fight position. Loki simply chuckled at that useless gesture.

"Do you really think you can handle me?" Loki asked.

Shocker knew Loki was right, so instead of fighting, he blasted the ground to make a smoke screen and took the opportunity to escape.

The smoke dissipated and Loki simply stood there. He could have just gone after Shocker but considered him a waste of time, besides he can get him next time. New York would soon be his, then the world.

Later in the day, Venom had gathered the Spider-Crew, sans Gwen, X-23, Scarlet Witch and Spider-Man himself.

"Listen, we can't just sit around doing nothing while Loki is out there, we shouldn't have to go through this ridiculous training, we're ready for this!" Venom said.

"Yeah, they're mind controlled, those who are mind controlled aren't themselves, thus, are weaker", Iceman said.

"That isn't good logic Bobby", Johnny pointed out.

"Seriously though, we can't wait around, let's take matters into our own hands, prove that we're the best heroes, and we don't need a leader, at least not Spider-Man", Venom said.

"Spider-Man's not a bad guy though, he's really nice", Black Cat said.

"That's the problem, he's too nice, he can't handle the leadership role", Dagger said.

"She's got a point, Spidey's my best friend but he can't handle this stress, we're doing him a favor honestly", Johnny said.

Cloak nodded, "This isn't to disrespect Spider-Man, but to relive him of unneeded stress".

Black Cat sighed, "Fine, let's just head in there then, hopefully get this over with, but what about the others?"

"Spider-Woman and X-23 are too loyal to Spider-Man", Venom said.

"And my sister is also trying to get on his good side, I figured you could have used your charm Storm, you've done it before", Quicksilver said.

"I did, she insisted that we listen to Spider-Man, but for his own good, we're just gonna handle this ourselves", Johnny said.

The others nodded and made their way out of the Helicarrier, ready for a war against Loki's army.

* * *

 **Some don't follow orders well.**


	5. Chapter 5: Group vs Group

**A certain group is gonna learn the hard way why they need to act as a cohesive unit, otherwise they'll fail.**

* * *

Venom is leading his portion of The Crew through New York, hoping to find any sign of Loki.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find Loki, just gotta find some frost giants", Johnny said.

"And from the looks of things, they're all over the place", Black Cat said.

Bobby looked around in amazement, "How many of these things are there? Seems like a lot".

"Keep in mind they're a race of creatures, so Loki likely recruited a lot", Quicksilver said.

Venom looked around, "My guess is that the more we find, the closer Loki is, they'll wanna be close enough to make sure they have contact with him".

"Smart thinking, let's keep moving!" Black Cat said.

They ran down the streets, watching as the number of Frost Giants grew, many coming from a single direction, which they guessed is where Loki might be.

As they moved they noticed a group of people being terrorized by the frost giants.

"Endangered civilians at 10:00!" Felicia shouted.

The heroes rushed over and battled the Frost Giants. Johnny sent several fire blasts to them and finalized it with a strong beam of fire. Venom punched them away and grabbed a few to slam them down. Cloak teleported one to Dagger for her to send her daggers and then she kicked away a few while Cloak punched them back. Quicksilver ran around doing quick punches to each giant and moved on to the next, even creating a small tornado to sent them up and away. Black Cat jumped and attacked several with kicks to the head, keeping it so she never touched the ground and finished it off by hitting one with a head-scissors take down. Iceman is freeze blasting the giants, and sending boulders of ice at them, knocking them apart like bowling pins.

"Doing good so far team!" Johnny said.

"Yeah, these Frost Giants are no match for a true frost master!" Iceman boasted.

While they were fighting a large beam of energy struck the ground near them, causing the Frost Giants to stop and causing the heroes to get into a defensive position.

"Well done heroes, well done", Loki said, aiming his rod indicating that he fired the blast.

"It's Loki, he's here!" Johnny said.

"Very observant Human Torch, would you like a prize to go with that?" Loki asked.

Johnny groaned, "Very funny, just for that I'm leaving scorch marks!"

"Doubtful, now I am aware you were seeking me out, and now you've found me", he held his arms out, "Now what would you do?" Loki asked.

Venom approached Loki, "We're gonna take you down Loki, after today we'll be the superior ones!"

Loki grinned, "Is that so?" He charged up his magic, "We shall see about that".

The heroes all rushed at Loki, but he blasted them each back with his magic, taking them by surprise.

"Gonna have to do better than that", Loki taunted.

The heroes glared and went to attack again but Loki teleported out the way and grinned, "Not fast enough".

The heroes went in once more but to their surprise, the Avengers arrived to attack the Crew, knocking them all back.

"Looks like you have new challengers", Loki said as the Avengers glared at The Crew.

"Cap? What happened to you?" Johnny asked as he looked to the controlled Captain America.

"Looks like The Mighty Avengers couldn't handle Loki", Quicksilver said.

Johnny glared briefly at Quicksilver for saying that but focused on the Avengers.

Venom readied himself, "If we have to go through The Avengers, then so be it".

Venom rushed in and attacked Captain America, "I'll start with you Cap!" he started punching him around a bit and knocked him back.

Cap rolled to his feet and tossed his shield but Venom knocked it away. Cap ran in and did a handstand into a dropkick to knock Venom back.

Iron Man flew in and blasted Johnny Storm back and followed with his lasers, but Johnny evaded and blasted Iron Man with his fire and flew in to throw several fire powered punches and blasted Iron Man down.

Black Cat engaged in a battle with Black Widow, their martial arts skills coming to head with several matched blows, blocks and counters for every punch and kick.

"For what it's worth, I like your attire", Black Cat said.

"You're not bad yourself", Black Widow said.

Iceman glided around, avoiding arrows from Hawkeye and sent a snow ball attacks to Hawkeye and rushed in for an elbow to his face. Hawkeye kicked Iceman back and fired another arrow but Iceman ducked out the way and blasted Hawkeye back.

Ant Man and Wasp were battling against Cloak and Dagger. Ant Man went small to attack Cloak unnoticed, and unfortunately for Cloak, his strength stayed the same and he got knocked around a bit.

Ant Man grabbed Cloak by the foot and tossed him but he teleported to safety and punched Ant Man as he was coming to attack.

Wasp shrunk low and blasted Dagger with her projectiles, but Dagger fired back. Wasp then grew big and kicked Dagger back and ran in to attack again but Dagger blocked and punched Wasp a few times and kicked her back.

Quicksilver rushed around, punching Black Panther a few times with his quick attacks and knocked him back. He rushed to attack again but he clawed him back and did an uppercut, knocking him towards The Hulk, who grabbed Quicksilver.

"I'll crush you!" Hulk shouted.

"How come I'm the only one being double teamed!?" Quicksilver shouted.

Black Panther went to attack again but he got blasted by pressurized air. Hulk looked around and got blasted in the face with the same attack. Quicksilver had a sigh of relief, "Not sure who helped me but it's much appreciated".

"Thanks for that speedy", he heard. Hulk and Panther looked to see the attacker, and to their surprise, they saw Shocker.

"Hey, weren't you in The Sinister Six or something?" Quicksilver asked.

Shocker nodded, "Yeah, and you're Magneto's kid".

Quicksilver nodded, "What brings you here?"

"Loki attacked a pal of mine and tried to make a fool out of me, he took me by surprise, but now I'm ready", he charged his gauntlets, "Besides I'd like the opportunity to take out The Avengers, build my credibility".

Quicksilver grinned, "I like the way you think", he looked to the others, "Let's get them". The two went after Hulk and Panther again.

Meanwhile Spider-Man, Spider-Gwen, X-23, Scarlet Witch and Thor were looking through the city, hoping to find the rest of The Crew.

"Keep looking, try to keep an eye out for Loki, we find him, we'll find our friends", Spider-Man said.

They looked around and attacked every Frost Giant they came across, rescuing all civilians and urging them to leave the city.

"How did Loki get all these creatures on his side anyway!?" Spider-Man asked.

"My brother has ways of recruiting, he can be very persuasive", Thor said.

While they looked through the city, Loki watched them from a nearby rooftop, "Here comes my brother with the rest of that group, including its two prized fighters", he was looking at Spider-Man and Gwen, "Those two Spider Powered heroes are very interesting".

Miss Marvel appeared beside him, "Shall I handle them?"

Loki shook his head, "Not yet, let's see how they handle this situation alongside my brother".

Back with the rest of The Crew, Venom and Cap are battling it out. Cap rammed Venom with his Shield and whacked him around a bit and tossed it to knock Venom back.

Venom growled and picked up a piece of building and chucked it at Cap, but he dodged out the way and ran in to attack some more and hitting an uppercut with the shield.

Venom looked stunned but managed to punch Cap back, then rushed in to grab his leg and tossed him against a wall and ran in to punch but Cap rolled out the way and whacked Venom in the face with the shield.

In the skies Johnny and Iron Man are trading blasts, they flew, fired and dodged until Johnny got hit with a blast. Iron Man flew in to attack but Johnny kicked Iron Man back and blasted him again.

"Snap out of it Stark! You're being controlled!" Johnny shouted, but Iron Man rushed in to punch Johnny back, causing him to crash down against the roof of a building. Iron Man flew down to attack again but Johnny blasted him back and flew up to attack again.

With Black Cat, she's taken some damage against Black Widow, who also has some battle damage but they would not relent. They each continued their assault but Widow kicked Black Cat back and did a strong kick to her head.

Black Cat seemed stunned but continued her attack, but was whacked around some more by Widow and then she did a hurricanrana to knock her on her back.

With Iceman, he was dodging the arrows but Hawkeye was pretty quick with them. Iceman tried to block an arrow attack but he put up some ice to block an arrow attack, but the arrow exploded and knocked Bobby back.

"We're not doing well", Iceman said.

Iceman then saw Shocker get tossed to the wall next to him, "Where did you come from?"

Shocker rubbed his head, "I'm here because I don't like Loki, not because I want to team with you".

"Hey that's how Black Cat and Venom started out, join our Crew, I'm sure Spider-Man won't mind if you're willing to change your ways", Iceman offered.

"Thanks, but I'll pass", Shocker bluntly stated and stood up, "I have a big green giant to fight", he ran in to attack Hulk with more gauntlet blasts.

Back to Venom, he was getting punched around a bit but then managed to knock Cap away, though the fatigue was setting in. He looked around and saw the troubles his teammates were going through.

Johnny struggled against Iron Man, Black Cat was knocked around and looked out of it, Iceman was mostly evading the arrows, Quicksilver was getting slashed by Panther, Shocker was getting slammed around by Hulk, Cloak and Dagger were also getting knocked around by Hawkeye and Wasp.

"This isn't what I wanted", he said, then got whacked in the face with another shield toss.

Cap approached him, ready to attack some more, but suddenly he got punched back.

Venom looked to see his assistant, and saw Spider-Man. "Peter?"

Peter looked to Venom, "You ok there Eddie?"

Venom nodded, "Yeah…I guess I was in over my head".

"Don't worry about it, let's just deal with The Avengers", Spider-Man said.

Cap stood and faced off against Spider-Man and Venom and rushed in to attack, but Spider-Man blocked and punched Cap a few times and did a strong uppercut, allowing Venom to punch Cap back a bit with a series of strong strikes.

Spider-Man ran in for a leg sweep, though Cap rolled through and went in to attack again, hitting Spider-Man with his shield and whacking Venom.

But they both recovered and battled Cap a bit and Spider-Man finished things with an uppercut and used his web to pull Cap down hard.

"That takes care of Cap, what about the others?" Venom asked. Spider-Man pointed to X-23 rushing it to help Black Cat by attacking Widow with a few non-lethal slashes.

"Whoa, thanks Laura", Black Cat said.

"No problem, let's take out this chick", X-23 said.

Both girls double teamed Widow, who blocked the attacks for the most part, but X-23 did a leg sweep to take Widow down and slammed her foot down but Widow rolled out the way and tried to attack but Black Cat hit a superkick to her face and X-23 did a knee to the head to take her down.

"That takes care of her", Black Cat said.

Meanwhile Gwen rushed in to help Iceman by punching Hawkye in the gut and did a few quick combo punches and whacked him away. Iceman rushed over and used his ice to freeze Hawkeye's feet, allowing Gwen to rush in for one final punch to take Hawkeye down.

"Sorry about that, but I had to help my friends", Gwen said.

Thor went to help Cloak and Dagger by using his hammer to whack a small Ant Man and Wasp at the same time and zapped them with a lightning blast.

Both grew big and went to attack again but Thor once again used his hammer to cause a lightning to knock them both back.

"I apologize good friends, but it was for the right cause", Thor said.

Scarlet Witch went to her brother and blasted Black Panther in the face with her magic, allowing Quicksilver to rush in and capitalize with some speed punches and a kick to his face. Scarlet then rushed in and did a jumping kick to Panther's face and Quicksilver did an uppercut.

Panther seemed stunned, so they finished the job when Quicksilver did a tornado to lift Panther into the air and Scarlet blasted him back.

"That takes care of Panther, now for Hulk", she used her magic to blast Hulk from a distance as he was stomping on Shocker. Quicksilver rushed in and did a few punches, but they did little against Hulk and it just got him punched back.

Scarlet Witch blasted Hulk a little more but he rushed in to attack her. Thor arrived and whacked Hulk in the face with his hammer and continued to attack, but Hulk punched Thor back. Spider-Man rushed in alongside Venom and they double teamed Hulk with punches, but he knocked them both back.

Gwen swung in and kicked Hulk in the face, stunning Hulk a bit. She landed next to Spider-Man and then they both punched Hulk again, hard enough to finally take him down.

"That's all of them I think", Scarlet said.

"No, not yet", Spider-Man said and pointed to Johnny fighting Iron Man in the sky.

"Should we go help him?" Gwen asked.

"No, not yet", Spider-Man said, "I think he has this".

Iron Man is still trying to blast Johnny out the sky, but he dodged the attacks and flew in and rammed Iron Man and hit an uppercut to him.

Iron Man fired a chest beam but Johnny dodged and blasted him on the side and flew in to punch him a few more times, getting Iron Man a bit out of it.

Iron Man fired a few missiles but Johnny blasted them and flew in and did a double punch to the gut and did a strong kick to the head, knocking the helmet off, exposing Stark's face.

Johnny then did a few strong punches to Stark and did a hard haymaker, knocking Stark down and then did a strong fire beam attack and knocked Iron Man down.

Johnny then flew down and landed hard on Iron Man's ribs, a huge blow that finally took Iron man out of the fight.

Johnny sat back and sighed in relief, "Thank God".

He flew back to the others and got a show of respect.

"Good work Johnny, you did it!" Gwen said.

"Great job Johnny", Iceman said.

Peter patted Johnny's back, "Great work".

Johnny smiled in relief, "Thanks, wow I just beat Iron Man, that makes me freaken awesome".

Spider-Man then dropped the friendly attitude, "You could have been killed though!" he turned to the others, "What caused you all to go out like that!?"

Now the others heroes felt a bit awkward, except Quicksilver and Shocker, one didn't care to defy Spider-Man, and the other wasn't a member and wasn't instructed not to go anyway.

"It was my idea Spider-Man, we thought we could handle this", Venom admitted.

"But we still went along with it, we're sorry for worrying you", Black Cat said.

"Listen, I know I'm not exactly 'The Leader Type', but if you don't want to think of me as leader, that's fine. Just think of me as the friend who cares about all of you and doesn't want any of you getting hurt!" Spider-Man said.

The heroes nodded, Johnny spoke up, "You're right, we goofed up, we'll stick by you Spidey".

Spider-Man nodded, "Good, now while I'm at it…Shocker what are you doing here?"

"I came for revenge on Loki for trying to attack me, nothing more", Shocker said.

Spider-Man shrugged, "The more the merrier I guess, now we need to track down Loki and defeat him, now here's the plan, we-", Spider-Man was interrupted by an evil type laugh.

"Looks like you've taken out my Avengers, such a shame".

Spider-Man glared, "Loki".

Thor turned to him, "Brother, it is time to defeat you once and for all!"

"Foolish brother, haven't you learned by now, I'll always win, and soon I shall get my biggest prize, having The Spider-Crew as my soliders, especially Spider-Man and Spider-Woman, they interest me the most".

Spider_Man and Gwen turned to each other and then back to Loki.

"In your dreams", Gwen said.

"We're taking you down", Spider-Man said.

Loki just stood there with sinister smile as The Crew readied themselves for battle against a God.

* * *

 **Loki is about to step up to fight.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fight against a God

**Loki vs. The Crew**

* * *

"So Loki, here to actually fight us? Or are you gonna send more weirdoes after us instead?" Johnny asked.

"Wow apparently defeating Iron Man allows you to inherit his arrogance, and considering your sizable ego Human Torch I'd say that's a dangerous combination", Loki said.

Johnny angrily threw a ball of fire at Loki, but he deflected it away, "Temper now Jonathan!"

"Bro, really?" Johnny tossed another fireball but it was also deflected.

"You are trying my patience!" Loki said and used his magic to send several attacks at the heroes, but they each dodged the attacks as Loki made his escape.

"After him!" Spider-Man shouted and they all pursued Loki.

Loki ran through the streets of New York as Thor and The Crew followed him, shooting various projectiles at him, such as Thor's thunder, Spider-Man and Gwen's web-balls, Johnny's fire and Bobby's ice.

Loki kept dodging and sent a few more attacks at them, to keep them at bay.

"You're not getting away Loki!" Spider-Man shouted and continued to shoot webs. He at one point grabbed a manhole with his webbing and tossed it at Loki, though he dodged and zapped Spider-Man back.

Johnny took the opportunity to blast Loki in the chest, "Agh! Lucky shot!" he then blasted Johnny back.

Cloak appeared behind Loki and threw a punch but Loki ducked and hit Cloak with an uppercut. Dagger tossed some daggers at Loki and hit him on the shoulder, but he then blasted Dagger back.

Gwen rushed in and threw a few punches but Loki blocked them with his staff, then used the tip to hit her in the gut and then whacked her in the face.

Thor threw his hammer and hit Loki, knocking him across the city and pursuing him.

"I will defeat you brother! Count on that!" He summoned his hammer again and went after Loki, but Miss Marvel arrived from nowhere and punched Thor back.

Thor rubbed his face and noticed Miss Marvel, "Still one of my allies remains in the clutches of Loki, I shall free you!"

Thor and Miss Marvel did battle over New York City, with Thor whacking Miss Marvel across the skyline and going after her. She recovered and blasted Thor back and pursued him through the skies.

Meanwhile Venom, Black Cat and Iceman rushed in and attacked Loki at the same time, though he was able to block their attacks and knock each of them back, but Spider-Man came in afterwards and punched Loki up through a building.

Loki emerged and flew down to attack Spider-Man but Shocker arrived and hit him point blank with his Gauntlets, knocking Loki down the street.

Quicksilver ran in and ran around Loki throwing a series of punches at him. Loki eventually countered by whacking Quicksilver hard in the face.

Scarlet blasted Loki a bit with her magic, but Loki retaliated with some magic of his own, "My magic is far superior to yours puny mortal".

X-23 slashed Loki from behind, though this only served to further infuriate Loki, "Little brat!" He then whacked her down.

Spider-Man and Gwen rushed in and double teamed Loki with a series of punches and did a strong uppercut to knock Loki far back.

Loki landed on the roof of a building and looked furious, "These damn fools, how there they make a mockery of me!"

He charged up a lot of magical energy and fired it down on The Crew below, "This will teach you to make a fool out of me! Now Die!"

The group dodged the attacks, though Iceman, Cloak and Dagger got hit pretty hard from the attacks.

"Damn! They got hit pretty badly!" Johnny shouted.

"You'll pay for that Loki!" Spider-Man shouted and webbed up the building to confront Loki and punched him a few times but Loki blasted him off the rooftop.

Johnny flew over and sent several blasts at him, Loki used magic to shield himself and then blasted at Johnny but he evaded and charged a strong fire blast to Loki, though he used his magic to cut the blast in half and rushed through to whack Johnny down to the side of a building and blasted him with strong magic.

Meanwhile Thor and Miss Marvel are still battling in the skies, with Thor hitting her with his hammer a bit and whacking her down below into the Hudson River.

She emerged from the water and charged a blast to hit Thor in the face and flew over and hit him hard in the gut and hit an uppercut and followed up with a few strong punches and kicked him far off.

Thor stopped in mid-air and whacked Miss Marvel back as she flew in to attack again and then zapped her down.

He flew down to attack her but she moved out the way and struck him a few times but he eventually blocked and whacked her to the side.

He then summoned his hammer and charged it up with a lot of Lightning and tossed it at her and hit her hard in the stomach and caused a large zap that shocked her and finished things off with a punch.

He grabbed the hammer and looked down, "I apologize friend, I hope you will be freed of this curse soon".

He took to the skies to find Loki, hoping to bring him down once and for all.

Back with the others, Loki continued to attack The Crew. X-23 slashed at him but Loki whacked her around with his staff and then blasted her to the side of a trailer.

Spider-Man approached Loki, "I don't appreciate the likes of you hurting my friends, especially her!" he punched Loki really hard but Loki whacked Spider-Man back.

Gwen then rushed in and assaulted Loki a bit, "You're going down God of Mischief!"

Loki hit Gwen hard in the gut and then grabbed both Spider-Man and Gwen, "Don't worry, I won't kill either of you, though I am interested in having you as generals for my armies, you both have great power".

"Which we use responsibly!" Spider-Man shouted.

"Silence, soon you shall join my ranks, and we will conquer Midgard, and after that-" Loki was then punched by Venom, "I don't think so Loki!" Venom continued to attack but Loki hit Venom with a hard blast that effectively shut down his symbiote suit and knocked Venom down for the ground.

Black Cat jumped to drop kick his fave but he grabbed her leg and tossed her to a street pole.

"Now then, time to-" again he's interrupted because Quicksilver rushed in with a flurry of punches though Loki punched Quicksilver and tossed him through some glass.

Gwen then webbed Loki and tossed him into the air as Spider-Man jumped up and punched Loki down, then webbed him and flung him up as Gwen jumped up and hit him in the stomach and ax handled him down, allowing Spider-Man to hit Loki with his knee on the way down, knocking him to the wall.

Gwen and Spider-Man then stood together and both webbed him in for a dual punch to the same building, this time sending Loki through.

Shocker and Scarlet joined the two and they went to attack Loki some more but he sent a strong magic blast that knocked all four of them back.

Scarlet blasted him with magic but Loki used his own to knock her out. Shocker tried to attack as well but Loki blocked it and jumped up to land down on his ribs.

Spider-Man and Gwen stood and readied for more.

"Do you two really think you can defeat me?" Loki asked.

"We don't think, we know!" Spider-Man said.

Loki did a somewhat desperate laugh, "Amazing, you've always made me laugh Spider-Man, I do give you credibility, you always show a lot of course when you fight, and I respect that. I do wish you could join my ranks, but unfortunately that won't seem to be the case', he looked to Gwen, "Now it looks like this young lady has adopted your style, in powers, attire and you sense of justice. Is she a woman you inspired or something?"

Gwen answered that, "He is an inspiration, I can honestly say that".

"And she's a great friend, and a good ally to fight beside", Spider-Man said.

Loki grinned, "Seems like it", he readied himself, "Let's fight".

They resumed their battle, Loki blocking their attacks but the Spider Duo managed to pick up the pace and continue their attack.

Loki blasted them back but they skidded and rushed in to keep attacking and then both did a jump kick to knock Loki back and started shooting web shots at him.

Loki flew into the air and shot more magic at them but they ran against the side of a wall and jumped at Loki and did a mid-air battle but he grabbed them and slammed them both down.

He then charged a big ball of energy and aimed it down, "I am gonna kill you and turn New York City into a wasteland! You should have joined me when you had the chance! Now you will die!"

Before he can attack, Johnny tackled him down, "You ain't destroying New York on my watch you second rate God!"

Loki whacked Johnny off, "Why won't you just die!?" he blasted again but Johnny rolled out the way and threw a fireball in Loki's face, the distraction allowing The Spider Duo to do another attack, a double drop kick.

Johnny flew up into the air and charged another attack. The Spider Duo assisted by jumping into the air and webbing Loki and pulling him for a double kick, then continued the attack by flinging him towards Johnny as he blasted Loki with a fire punch, knocking him down to the ground.

As Loki stood, Johnny and the two Spiders stood together for one final attack. Johnny charged a fire attack as the two ran in at Loki, and as Johnny fired, the two did a super powered punch to deal great damage to Loki just the fire hit, knocking him across town and crashing through a building, leaving him out cold in the damages.

The heroes stood together and panted a bit before falling back, exhausted.

"We did it…we beat Loki", Spider-Man said with a great relief.

"Yeah…we pulled it off", Johnny said.

Gwen chuckled, "I guess we just proved ourselves".

"It better", Johnny said.

"Easy Johnny, we did a good thing, that's all that matters", Spider-Man pointed out.

"Yeah I guess, but still, we better get our due respect for this", Johnny said.

"We will, I'm sure of it", Gwen reassured, "You did well yourself Johnny, we're proud of you"

The trio then did a fist bump to each other and chuckled in the middle of the partially destroyed city.

* * *

 **Big victory for The Crew, they defeated a God.**


	7. Chapter 7: Restoring Order

**Has a point been proven?**

* * *

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived in New York City to survey the damage caused by Loki. He would be taken back to Asgard soon where Odin will deal with him for everything he's caused.

While Spider-Man, Gwen and Johnny checked around the city to make sure no one was too hurt, the rest of The Crew had recovered eventually from their injuries from Loki.

Thor also went to help his allies from The Avengers, they started regaining their composure after the beat down they took while being controlled.

After everything was said and done, The Crew were invited to The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, as were Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and Shocker, though were a bit unsure what was gonna happen.

"What do you suppose The Avengers want with us?" Spider-Man asked.

"Hopefully giving us the credit we finally deserve, we just annihilated Loki and his army, preventing his Invasion before it really started", Venom said.

Spider-Man looked a bit annoyed, "Eddie, remember we need to show some gratitude to The Avengers, they paved the way for groups like us".

"Yeah Eddie, remember they gave us quite a fight", we were in over our heads, Black Cat admitted.

Venom sighed, "Yeah you're right, sorry for talking out of line there".

"No problem, I get you want recognition but it's just something to work for", Spider-Man said, then continued, "However, we also need to remember why we do this, to help those who need it, not for the glory".

The group nodded, sans Quicksilver and Shocker, they're not really members and don't care. Scarlet Witch, despite not being a member, also agreed with Spider-Man.

Spider-Man turned to the twins, "Are either of you two gonna join our group? The fact that you haven't betrayed us so far seems like a good sign, plus Wanda listened to me".

Scarlet shrugged, "Not sure, after The Brotherhood thing and my brief relationship with Johnny", she shot him a serious glance, though he returned it with a gun click, she resumed her point, "I have been thinking over my life choice, and why I did what I did when I was with The Brotherhood. Perhaps a change in direction is something I need, though I have had some trouble really deciding where I want to be in life, perhaps this group can give me the right direction".

Quicksilver looked like he didn't care, "I'm just there for my sister, it has nothing to do with your ideals Spider-Man".

Spider-Man groaned, "That's nice", he turned to Shocker, "What about you? Think you might turn over a new leaf?"

"Hey I just wanted to stick it to Loki, like Quicksilver said, this ain't about me following your ideologies", Shocker bluntly stated.

Spider-Man groaned, "Thanks for the input there Shocker, a simple yes or no would have sufficed".

"Spidey, we have enough members as it is, are you trying to form your own army or something?" Iceman asked.

Spider-Man thought a moment, "That would be cool, maybe just an organization".

"Like your own version of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Black Cat asked.

"Yeah, I can be like Nick Fury, all I need is an Eye Patch", Spider-Man joked.

Some of the Crew chuckled a bit at the joke, though they stopped when Nick Fury entered, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Spider-Man regained his composure, "Nothing, just some friendly gags", Spider-Man said.

Fury glared a moment, then spoke, "Now then, you're all probably wondering why you're here".

"Pretty much, lay it on us Nicky", Johnny said, causing Fury to get annoyed.

"Shut up Torch", he cleared his throat, "First off congrats on your victory against Loki, we in the Avengers know how tough he is yet you were able to handle him very well, we're proud of you for that", he paced around the room, "Loki's being taken back to Asgard where Odin will deal with him, but our world is in your debt for stopping an invasion before it started to spread".

He stopped and turned to the others, "You are all to be commended for your efforts, you've proven to be as capable as the Avengers for the most part, with a little more experience under your belt, you can probably be on par with them".

"Probably on par?" Johnny asked, "We defeated Loki I think-"

Spider-Man interrupted him, "Johnny, quit it, let Fury speak".

Johnny did a 'whatever' gesture with his hands.

"Thank you Spider-Man", Fury continued, "But rest assure we are in your debt, and believe me when I say that we now take you all very seriously as a group, and we can see your potential, especially Thor, seeing that he saw you in action first hand".

"Thank you Colonel Fury, it was an honor to help", Spider-Man said.

"Yeah, you're a good kid, and you're shaping up to be a decent leader, you have some work ahead of you but you'll get there, your team has potential", Fury said.

"I'll do my best Colonel Fury", Spider-Man said.

Fury nodded and focused on the rest, "You all listen to Spider-Man, be thankful he's one of the nicer leaders, had you been my recruits I would have made you regret going off on your own like that, I would put you through so much humiliation that you wouldn't want to show your face to the public for years!"

The others looked taken aback from that statement.

"Holy shit, lighten up dude", Johnny said.

"Shut the hell up Storm, the likes of you are already on my 'Shit List', along with Venom, don't make things worse", Fury warned.

Venom sighed, this was pretty annoying but he knows the frustrations.

Fury spoke again, "Anyway The Avengers themselves will be here soon, they've made a nice recovering from that beating you gave them and rest assure, they don't hate you...well maybe Hulk does a little but he's always had a lousy temper", Fury said, earning a chuckle from some within the group.

"We're just happy they're ok...hey what about the others heroes? The others fighting the Frost Giants, any word from them?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah, they're all ok, they helped round up the monsters, then that Electro guy made an escape, probably doesn't trust us", Fury said.

"Why would he? We're not exactly on your side too much", Shocker admitted.

Fury glared, "Watch yourself, I can easily have you arrested right now, the only reason I'm not arresting you is because of your assistance in fighting Loki and his allies".

Soon Cap came in alongside Thor, Hulk and Iron Man, "Mind if we make an appearance?"

Fury turned to them, "No, go on ahead, they've been expecting you".

Cap nodded, "Thanks", he turned to the group, "Thor has told me a lot about you, and since I retain some memory if my time with Loki, I can tell you all have a lot of promise".

"That's right, despite your occasional arrogance, you all could be among the best with the proper training", Iron Man said.

Cap chuckled, "Arrogance? You're one to talk".

"Very funny Cap", Iron Man said, then looked to the others, "In all seriousness, I think you all have what it takes to eventually be in The Avengers itself, especially Spider-Man and Human Torch".

"Don't forget Spider-Woman", Cap said, "She's got a good head on her shoulders".

"Thank you Cap", Gwen said.

Thor stepped forward, "You all really stepped up, but this may not be the last you hear from Loki, he may come back and he'll be much stronger. Now that he knows what you are all capable of, he's gonna make it his business to ensure your downfall, so be prepared".

"While we'd hope that wouldn't be the case, it's never that easy, but we'll be prepared for anything", Spider-Man reassured.

Cap nodded then turned to Hulk, "Anything you wanna add?"

Hulk looked a bit annoyed, like if he didn't want to say anything.

"Come on Hulk, say something, you're an Avenger, you can really be a good influence now", Cap said.

Hulk sighed and spoke to The Crew, "You're talented, but just lucky".

Cap face palmed, "That will be all Hulk".

The others looked a bit concerned at that statement, but brushed it off as Hulk just being Hulk. Cap resumed what he was saying, "Just continue your good work, and come back time to time and do a little more training with us", Cap insisted.

The Crew nodded and Spider-Man once again spoke, "Thank you Captain America".

Cap nodded and saluted the group, "So long, and thank you".

The group saluted back before leaving The Helicarrier.

Cap turned to Iron Man, "Do you think they have a bright future Tony?"

Iron Man adjusted his helmet so his face is visible, "They have a lot of potential Steve, they just need to continue trying to tap it, but I'm very certain they have what it takes".

Thor also gave his opinion on the matter, "They need to continue polishing not only their abilities, but their overall work ethic, especially when it comes to working as one and listening to their leader".

"Spider-Man is a good leader, but he lacks the confidence to be the best leader", Cap said.

"He'll get there, he is still young after all, they've got a lot of experience to catch up on", Iron Man said.

Hulk huffed, "I still say they got lucky".

That earned a look of annoyance from his teammates, but they just brushed it off as Hulk being Hulk.

The Crew left the Helicarrier and went back to the streets to check on things. They met up with other Street level heroes such as Daredevil, Elektra, Luke Cage and Iron Fist, they also met up with Electro, who had just finished their help in cleaning up.

"Spider-Man, good to see you", Elektra said.

"Same here, things going well in the clean up?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes, indeed, we're almost done here, soon New York will be back to it's old self", Elektra said.

"We've also had a little assistance", Iron Fist said and pointed to the nearby Gambit and Deadpool, who were working on cleaning the streets. Though Deadpool was a bit more interested in goofing off, much to Gambit's annoyance.

"That's good, we're all gonna do our part to help", Spider-Man said and turned to Electro, "Nice to see you helping out as well".

"Don't get used to it Spider-Man", Electro warned.

Johnny chuckled, "Man Spidey, when people hate you, they really hate you".

"We hate you as well Human Torch", Shocker pointed out, much to Johnny's annoyance.

"Still, you would have so much better success as heroes rather than villains", Spider-Man assured.

Black Cat stepped forward, "Take it from me and Venom, this is a good offer, a bit more satisfying than the previous life of crime".

Shocker and Electro glanced to each other, almost as if to see what the other thought of that proposition. There was still some lingering doubt though.

Spider-Man tuned to the Maximoff siblings, "That offer is valid for you two as well".

Scarlet nodded, "That does sound ideal".

Quicksilver didn't care, "Fine, whatever Spider-Man".

Spider-Man sighed, "Always a charmer, seriously everyone, think about my offer, it can be of a great help".

Gambit approached Spider-Man, "Any chance for me Mon Ami?"

Spider-Man nodded, "Totally, I'd love to have you on my team Remy", he turned to the other heroes, "All of you would be good teammates".

Johnny stepped forward, "We're gonna form a mighty army!"

That caused them to glare at Johnny a bit, causing him to chuckle nervously.

"Shut up Storm", X-23 warned.

Shocker sighed, "I'll think about it, truth be told it's more refreshing being part of a winning team".

"That's all I ask Shocker, and as someone who's fought you many times, I know first hand how strong you are, you'd make a great ally, you too Electro".

Electro gave a smug non-caring look, "Talk about it later", he turned to his old Sinister Six teammate, "Let's go Shocker".

The two then left the area, leaving Spider-Man a little hopeful. Gwen approached him, "You do wonders with your words, you're a great leader".

"Thanks, means a lot", Spider-Man admitted.

Gwen then turned to Deadpool, who was still goofing around, "Are we really gonna consider him though?"

Spider-Man turned to Deadpool a bit unsure, "Eh, we'll see".

Back with Loki, he's being held in a room where he can't escape due to being restrained by high tech gadgets borrowed from Asgard.

Thor approached Loki with a serious look. Loki offered a playful yet sinister smile in return, "What can I do for you big brother?"

"You can do nothing, once you get back home you will face the wrath of Odin for the trouble you've caused, thankfully your Invasion didn't take full force".

Loki shook his head, "Oh brother, foolish naïve brother, do you think a group of Street Level heroes is really enough to keep me down? I always have plans for things like this. I underestimated them once, it won't happen again, once the time comes, I will return to Midgard with a mightier army, and I will lay waste, not only to you and your Avenger friends, but to that Spider-Crew as well".

"Unlikely, we will see to that", Thor said and left the room as Loki laughed sinisterly. He's not done yet, he has more planned for the future.

Later on, the Crew had returned to their civilian clothes and went their own way, except for Peter, Johnny, Gwen and Laura.

"That was quite a battle, fighting a God is hard", Johnny said.

"Tell me about", Peter admitted.

Gwen smiled at them, "It helps having great teammates, and Johnny, you really kicked it up, I'm impressed, and very proud of you".

"We all are", Peter said.

"I gotta admit, you did well Storm, good job", Laura admitted and offered a smile but genuine smile.

Johnny buffed his chest, "Of course I did well, I'm awesome".

"Don't push it", Peter warned, causing Johnny to chuckle nervously.

Gwen felt happy, but soon faded into sadness, which Peter noticed, "What's wrong?"

Gwen sighed, "Since Loki's been stopped, I may have to go back home soon, I was sent to deal with a major crisis, I think Loki was that Crisis..."

Peter looked unhappy to hear that, he forgets sometimes that Gwen's from another word and has to go back soon, "You can't leave Gwen though, it wouldn't be the same without you!"

Gwen shrugged, "Out of my power Peter, I had a mission, I completed it and that means I may have to leave".

Peter looked pretty furious, he hated that Gwen needed to leave, he knows why but a selfish part of him wants her to stay.

Laura also looked disappointed, she may have considered Gwen a rival for Peter's affections but she still liked Gwen, plus the fact that Gwen was so eager to let Laura in for a harem type relationship so they can all be happy together meant a lot.

Johnny also hated this, he liked having Gwen around, she's fun to do things with. She's become his second spider buddy, and while he usually likes dating girls, Gwen he just likes doing friend type stuff with, besides she loves Peter and he's not gonna act on an impossibility.

"I can stay a little bit longer, but once the times comes, I have to leave", Gwen said.

Peter sighed, "Understandable, your world needs you too".

Gwen then hugged Peter, "I wish you could come, but this world needs you just as much, especially since you lead such an amazing group".

Peter hugged back, "You were a great teammate, in fact you were like my Second-in-command".

Gwen smiled at that, "It was an honor too".

They kept the hug a bit, soon enough Laura joined in, wanting the affection as well. Johnny just stood there, then something occurred to him, "Wonder what Wanda's doing right about now?"

Later on the four had dinner at The Baxter Building, with Peter and Laura offered to stay so if Gwen leaves, they can say good-bye.

While they waited, Reed had approached them with an excited look, "I have great news!"

"What is it Reed?" Johnny asked.

Reed approached Gwen, "Gwendolyn, you won't have to say good-bye to Peter and the others for long".

Gwen was curious now, "Why not? What's going on?"

"It took a while, and a little assistance from Dr. Strange, but I may have bridged your Dimension and Ours", Reed explained.

Gwen took a moment to register what Reed had said, "Are you saying that you found a way so that I can come to this world and go to my world at my choosing?"

Reed nodded, "Yes, like I said, not easy, just as Dr. Strange, but I pulled it off".

Peter looked ecstatic, "Does that mean she doesn't have to leave for good!?"

Reed shook his head, "No, with this portal, she's just a hop away".

Gwen started to squeal in excitement a bit, "Thank you Dr. Richards!" she then pulled him into a strong hug. If it weren't for his elastic abilities, she might have crushed him.

"You may let go now Gwendolyn", Reed said, causing Gwen to blush a little.

"My apologies, I am just very happy", Gwen explained, then turned to Peter, "It means I can still see you!" She approached him and gave him a nice kiss and a big strong hug.

Johnny had a relieved smile, "I'm so happy for you Pete...you too Gwen", he turned to Reed, "Great job Reed, you did it again".

"It was no trouble, Gwendolyn is pleasant to have around after all", Reed explained.

Laura approached the two and hugged them both, not caring about what the others will say, she's just happy for them.

The next day, Peter was in the park with Laura and Gwen each at his side. Gwen wasted no time using Reed's portal to come back to this world as soon as possible. Peter was still unsure about the whole two girlfriend thing.

"Girls, I gotta admit, I love being with you both, but two girlfriends sounds a bit...unusual still", Peter admitted.

"We know how you feel, if you want we can still think more about it", Gwen said.

"Yeah, you deserve that at least Peter", Laura said.

Peter sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, don't get me wrong, the idea sounds exciting and you're both great looking girls, but I need to make sure it's the right thing for us".

"Yeah..." Laura said, then spoke again, "So you wanna do it with us later Pete?"

Peter starred curiously at Laura, "I thought we just said to hold off on this!?"

"Doesn't mean we can't have fun, we can even get Felicia to come, hell nab Shadowcat while we're at it, make in a big one", Laura said.

Peter glanced at Gwen a bit concerned. She shrugged, "Whatever you want Peter".

Peter groaned a bit, then Gwen's watch started beeping. This was designed by Mr. Fantastic to let her know if she's needed back in her world for an emergency.

"Got a situation to handle", she stood up and turned ot her allies, "Mind if I cut this short?"

Peter had a better idea, "How about we help? You did so much for us, we could return the favor".

Laura nooded and grinned while extending her claws, showing her eagerness.

"Ok, let's go then", Peter said. Soon they all found time to switch into their superhero clothes and went to work. The Crew still had a lot left in them, but what more awaits them? Whatever it is, they can handle it.

* * *

 **That's it for their latest adventure, what more could they have in store in the future?**


End file.
